Raspberry (Dragon Ball Series)
Raspberry is a fictional character in the Dragon Ball franchise. He makes his debut in "Destination: Guru", the 59th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on August 29, 1990. His name is a pun of the raspberry fruit. Biography Namek Saga Raspberry is a humanoid who works with Blueberry as a foot soldier in Frieza's interplanetary operations. He and his partner are among the militants sent to investigate the Dragon Balls, which have been seized by Vegeta. During Raspberry and Blueberry's search, they encounter Bulma, who is in possession of one of the Dragon Balls. Convinced she knows the location of the other six balls, the pair try to intimidate Bulma, threatening to take her to Frieza for a more personal interrogation. Frieza refrained from informing any of his low-class soldiers about the background of the Dragon Balls and only stressed their importance. Bulma reveals to Raspberry and Blueberry that gathering the seven Dragon Balls results in the reward of a single wish (the Earthlings are unaware at this time that the Namekian Dragon Balls are capable of granting a total of three wishes). While his partner, Blueberry, is intrigued by the idea of Frieza no longer being able to "boss them around," Raspberry finds the idea preposterous. The two then kidnap Bulma and demand she lead them to the rest of the balls, still under the impression that she has them stashed away on Namek. At last Bulma comes up with an idea, "confessing" that the Dragon Balls are hidden deep beneath the sea. This plan nearly backfires when Bulma leads them to a cavern she believes to be a dead end. However it is revealed that this cavern is a nest for thousands of crabs lead by one giant crab Bulma encountered earlier in the episode. Raspberry and Blueberry mistake these to be thousands of sets of Dragon Balls, before the giant crab makes an appearance to defend her offspring. Bulma manages to make an escape which apparently goes unnoticed, but is soon followed by a desperate and infuriated Raspberry and Blueberry. Their counterattack fails however, when the giant crab emerges from the sea, snatches them in its claws and drags them below. However, Raspberry apparently survives this encounter, and returns to Frieza's spaceship to help guard the Dragon Balls. However, Raspberry is killed trying to defend the Dragon Balls from the Z Fighters. Video game appearances Raspberry himself made his first video game appearance as an enemy in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden. He has 1800 HP and his power level is 1,250. Three soldiers who look similar to Raspberry are regular foes in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza: the dark-skinned Navel (ネイブル), the blue-skinned Monrel (モンレー), and Gupure (グプレー). He makes his first playable appearance in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, with his recolors Navel, Monre and Gupure also appearing in the game as alternate costumes. In early versions of Xenoverse, Raspberry was named Larsberi. In this game, Raspberry is a teammate of Appule. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Raspberry returns as a playable character alongside Appule. While working undercover as a member of the Frieza Force inside the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly, the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can talk to Raspberry, who will reveal he enlisted in the Frieza Force after Frieza invaded Raspberry's homeworld, thinking it would be a decent way to make money. In a parallel timeline featured in Parallel Quest 99: "Frieza Race Revivified", Raspberry appears in the Glacier area where Zarbon and Dodoria are fought. If spoken to, he will offer medicine in exchange for them letting him go. Afterwards states that he is done being a bad guy and plans to quit to Frieza Force and settle down to a peaceful life in the country (it is unclear if he is sincere about it or simply lying to save his skin). Voice actors * Japanese: Seiji Sato * Ocean Group dub: Scott McNeil * FUNimation dub: Chris Cason (Original), Doug Burks (Uncut), Austin Tindle (DB Xenoverse) Trivia * His name is a pun of the raspberry fruit. Gallery